writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Game of Thrones/Our Game of Thrones
Rules/Canon Rules= #You have to sign up here if you are taking part #You have to keep track of any original characters you are using for this story/roleplay #You have to keep track of any canon characters you roleplay (as canon characters are allowed to be used on this Wiki - though are owned by no one and anyone can use - you may use canon characters for this event. However, it is paramount we keep track of plots and who's using them so that we don't overlap stories or mess up something someone else already did. #You must keep track of the roleplays you do and give a summary here the general plot and outcome of your roleplay, so that we all know what's going on in the Wiki's Game of Thrones #All major plot changes from the books, and how we will keep in line with the books (as far as if anything will be changed in canon, if so how much, etc) will be agreed upon by all participating and we will keep track here of those changes. |-| Canon Changes= WIP, must be decided. *Gruff and Bach call dibs on having a love conflict between two of our OC Characters and Jaime and Cersei Lannister. (20 Sept 2014) *Wonder calls dibs on deciding Renly's fate (21 Sept 2014) *WIP |-| Canon Characters= WIP. a list of canon characters and their status on this Wiki versus canon and who has rp'd them. (will make a table here) Sign Up You must sign up if you are participating and by signing up you are agreeing to keeping this up to date with all that you are doing. Sign Up Table Current Plots/Roleplays Current Roleplays= |-| Plots/Story Status= This is where, after you've finished a roleplay, you update the overall status of the world and the story in the world for other users to keep track of. If any users have conflicts, please contact an Admin so we can sort them out. New Status: Means to put how the roleplay may affect others in this group. For instance did your character just kill an important character in Westeros? Something that is news other characters would hear about? Changes to Old? This means did you change any canon events? For instance did you decide to kill Cersei? Because she didn't die in the books/TV Show, this would be a change to canon. Create a Page Active RP's= Create a page to roleplay on break=no prefix=Roleplay Portal/Game of Thrones/Our Game of Thrones/ preload=Template:Group GoT Roleplay buttonlabel=Start a Roleplay Type the name you want to call the page into the box and click "Start a Roleplay" to get started making the page. namespace= category=Active Group GoT Roleplays shownamespace=false addauthor = true addlasteditor=true These are the active page roleplays going on for this Group Activity Roleplay Created By Last Edited On Last Edited By |-| Archived RP's= Archived Roleplays namespace= category=Archived Group GoT Roleplays shownamespace=false addauthor = true addlasteditor=true These are the archived roleplays for the GoT Group Activity Roleplay Created By Last Edited On Last Edited By Announcements *'21:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC)': We've decided to start roleplaying at the beginning of the books/TV Show. Where we go after that we'll decide as we go and it's needed. For the first two seasons of the show and two books, they follow each other so closely it shouldn't make too much difference whether we do show or book events until we hit season 3/4 and book 3. As users roleplay, if you come across a book/show event you want to change for our story/plot, please let the others know and mark that on this page. Category:Group Roleplays Category:Game of Thrones Category:Roleplay Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:LeGruff Category:Bach's Roleplays Category:Westeros Category:Canon Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Current Activities Category:Active Game of Thrones Roleplays